Infection is the invasion of an organism's tissue by micro-organisms. Further growth and multiplication of these micro-organisms within the tissue leads to disorders of the infected tissues. In humans, infections of organ tissue such as ear, skin, stomach, throat, etc. are common. These infections are transmittable and may easily spread under lack of proper care and hygiene. These infectious micro-organisms include bacteria, virus, protozoa among others.
Antibiotics are a common line of treatment used against bacterial infections. They kill or inhibit the growth of bacteria. However, in recent times, the overuse of antibiotics has resulted in an increase in drug resistant bacteria. While there is an increase in the bacterial strains that are resistant to conventional antibiotics, the development of new antibiotics is dwindling.
Alternatively, Ayurveda appears to be promising in combating such infectious diseases. Naturally existing herbs and medicaments made out of such herbs include numerous active compounds, which, unlike antibiotics, collectively work towards disarming the microbes. Herbs such as Aloe, turmeric, Ginger, Garlic, Acacia, Licorice and Eucalyptus are well known for their antibacterial properties. However, there exists a need for an effective method of treating/managing Infectious diseases.